Akussala
by Tipitina
Summary: OneshotTout n'est qu'une question de karma...


_Akussala_  
Auteur : Tipitina  
Genre : Carmatipien, angst, yaoi.  
Source : Naruto  
Disclaimers : Naruto et son univers ne m'appartiennent pas.

Pour Hitto-sama.

-

-

Sasuke se tenait au milieu du salon, la mâchoire serrée et les poings crispés. Ses yeux étaient furieux. Il s'essuya le sang qui coulait de sa lèvre du revers de la main. Naruto le fixait, la blessure sur sa joue commençant à peine à cicatriser, alors qu'ils étaient là depuis déjà de longues minutes.

Il eut un reniflement méprisant et sortit de leur appartement sans un regard en arrière. Sasuke donna un coup de poing dans le mur qui s'effrita. L'appartement ne ressemblait déjà plus à grand chose. Si ça continuait, ils allaitent finir par vraiment en briser un.

Dehors, il faisait nuit et Sasuke grogna. La mission commençait aujourd'hui. Il partit se changer, faisant glisser son masque blanc sur ses cheveux avant de disparaître.

OoO  
Dans l'une des maisons closes de Konoha, Naruto en était déjà à sa quatrième bouteille de saké. Il ne savait plus très bien s'il s'était déjà enfilé l'une des prostitués qui lui tournaient autour comme des abeilles autour d'un pot de miel, ou pas.

Il porta la cinquième bouteille à ses lèvres. Les putes s'écartèrent lentement et disparurent sans demander leur reste. Il dévisagea le sourire qui lui faisait face avec une grimace et but une longue gorgée sans un mot.

Quand le poing s'abattit sur la table avec assez de maîtrise pour ne pas la briser, Naruto daigna la regarder. Le sourire était toujours le même mais, le léger froncement de sourcils lui indiquait qu'elle était furieuse.

-Alors ?  
-Qu'est-ce que tu veux Sakura ?  
-Que le futur Hokage se conduise plus dignement avant que je lui en retourne une.

Naruto fit la grimace. Les baffes de son ancienne équipière faisait beaucoup plus mal que quand ils étaient gamins. Il posa la bouteille sur la table et lui lança un regard énervé.

-Je viens pas là pour avoir des sermons. Si tu voulais éviter de m'en foutre une, tu pouvais te dispenser de quitter le lit de ton mari.

Sakura ne montra pas qu'il l'avait blessé. Elle avait l'habitude après tout, Naruto faisait toujours mal sans s'en rendre compte.

-Mon mari est assez épuisé du traitement que je lui applique pour ne pas avoir à se plaindre lorsque je quitte le lit.  
-Oh oh.  
-Maintenant, ouvre ta grande gueule, mon cher ami et explique-moi pourquoi je te retrouve dans cet endroit à quinze jours du vote du Conseil.  
-Ca ne te regarde pas.  
-Pas besoin de me dire que ça à quelque chose à voir avec Sasuke, Naruto. Je ne suis pas stupide. C'est toujours au sujet de Sasuke de toute façon.  
-Fous-moi la paix.  
-Ce qui veut dire que ça a encore donné des poings.  
-Sakura, gronda Naruto. Je ne suis pas d'humeur.  
-Et moi je suis chargée de t'aider à atteindre ton but. Ce n'est pas comme ça que tu arriveras. Y a vraiment qu'avec lui que tu es si casse-couille. D'habitude, tu reconnais tes erreurs plutôt bien, tu arrives même presque à faire confiance facilement.  
-Je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour savoir ce que j'ai à faire avec mon coup régulier.

Sakura le regarda et explosa de rire. Naruto était encore furieux, peut-être plus que face à Sasuke mais c'était une autre colère. Il ne pouvait pas frapper Sakura de toute manière.

-Ca, c'est bien toi.  
-Je le déteste.  
-Je veux bien te croire. Mais je dirai plutôt que tu l'aimes à le haïr.  
-Raconte pas de conneries. Je ne l'aime pas.  
-Les hommes sont des cons, c'est pas nouveau. Mais toi t'en tiens une couche.  
-Tu veux pas aller voir ailleurs si j'y suis, j'étais occupé avant que tu te pointes.  
-Je te laisserai pas foutre en l'air tout ça juste parce que tu es en colère contre Sasuke. Toi et moi, on sort.

Naruto ne sut jamais comment il finit dehors sans pouvoir dire non.

OoO  
Il était prêt à lui faire face. Sakura lui avait mis du plomb dans la tête. Il avait oublié l'autre soir en claquant la porte derrière lui que Sasuke était assigné pour une mission ANBU de longue durée.

Assis dans le noir, Naruto regardait le trou dans le mur sans bouger. Le léger bruissement des feuilles dehors le fit sourire.

-Tu perds la main.

Il pouvait sentir d'ici la tension émaner du corps. Naruto n'alluma même pas la lumière. L'ombre se dessina avec plus de précisions, à la lueur de la Lune. Sasuke se retourna vers lui, tous les muscles tendus, comme s'il était prêt à se battre de nouveau.

Naruto s'approcha, ôta doucement le masque du visage pâle de son amant. Il était encore en colère.

-Ca va ?  
-Dégage.  
-Toujours aussi aimable.

Naruto repoussa Sasuke en arrière et pressa son corps contre le sien. Il avait soudain envie de le prendre encore et encore contre ce mur. Il lui avait manqué. Il sentait déjà son excitation le prendre entre ses jambes.

Il respira discrètement pour se donner contenance.

-Je ne changerai pas.  
-Je ne changerai pas non plus, répondit Sasuke.  
-Mais rien ne m'empêche d'essayer de faire des efforts.  
-Oh ? Ca y est ? Tu te décides enfin à réduire le nombre de personnes que tu baises ? rétorqua Sasuke avec sarcasme.

Naruto se colla à lui, se frottant légèrement contre lui. Il sourit en sentant les frissons de son amant.

-Je baise peut-être mais il me semble que je ne fais l'amour qu'avec toi.  
-Va te faire foutre.  
-Je croyais que tu préférais quand c'était moi qui te prenais.

Sasuke ne répondit pas, essayant de se contrôler pour ne pas bouger contre Naruto.

-Tu m'excites encore plus quand tu es énervé.

Il marqua une pause.

-Je ne te fais pas confiance, Sasuke.  
-Chose étonnante, ironisa Sasuke.  
-Reconnaît que y a de quoi. Tes départs impulsifs et tes diverses trahisons sont là pour en témoigner n'est-ce pas, souffla Naruto sur les lèvres de Sasuke.  
-La ferme.  
-Mais je vais essayer de te la donner ma confiance. En échange, tu feras de même.  
-Personne ne me dit ce que je fais !  
-C'est ce qu'on va voir.

Naruto profita de la bouche ouverte pour le faire taire. Il allait faire des efforts, il allait lui prouver. Il n'avait pas envie qu'ils démolissent un appartement à chaque fois qu'ils se prenait la tête, ce qui était relativement quotidien. Il ne lui dirait jamais qu'il s'était inquiété de ne pas le voir revenir à la date prévue et qu'il était énervé de ne pas avoir le pouvoir d'exiger des réponses, pour le moment.

Peut-être qu'il lui dirait qu'il le haïssait et plus encore.

OoO  
Naruto se leva sans grande difficulté. Il sourit en observant le corps endormi à ses cotés. Il embrassa une épaule et partit se changer. Ce matin, il y avait les résultats du vote.

Il cacha son sourire et feint la surprise quand Sakura vint le chercher à la demande du Conseil. La cérémonie commençait immédiatement. La soudaine demande de retraite de Tsunade en avait perturbé plus d'un. Il avait besoin que le nouvel Hokage soit nommé et mis en place dans l'urgence.

La nouvelle avait déjà fait le tour de la ville. Les messagers avaient très bien fait leur travail et déjà tout le village prenait place. Quand le Conseil commença son discours, Naruto n'eut pas à lutter contre le sommeil comme il l'avait prévu. Quelque chose le perturbait.

Il fit signe à Sakura qui ne comprenait pas non plus. Elle disparut discrètement pour ne pas revenir. L'absence de Sasuke était déjà inattendue. Il avait l'habitude de sentir sa présence discrètement sans le voir, mais cette fois il n'y avait rien. Il pouvait faire la gueule mais il abusait de ne pas montrer sa face à la cérémonie de sa vie.

Sakura ne revenait pas et peut-être que c'était encore plus inquiétant que l'absence de Sasuke. Une attaque ? Il essaya de faire l'inventaire des gens présents pour savoir s'il en manquait d'autres sans y arriver. Il y avait trop d'agitation dans le public.

La cérémonie se termina sans qu'il n'ait revu aucun de ses coéquipiers. Il se rendit d'un pas lourd jusque dans son nouveau bureau, espérant y croiser quelqu'un qui lui explique mais étonnamment tout le monde préféra s'écarter sur son passage. Il le faisait tant ressentir que ça qu'il était sur les nerfs ?

Sakura réapparrut une heure plus tard.

-Où est-ce que tu étais ! s'emporta-t-il.  
-Naruto.  
-C'est quoi ce bordel ! Tu me soules depuis des mois sur l'importance de cette cérémonie et tu n'y assistes même pas !  
-Naruto.  
-Et l'autre abruti !  
-NARUTO !

Le nouvel Hokage la dévisagea. Elle n'avait pas pour habitude de hurler de la sorte. Il l'observa plus attentivement, dépassant sa colère comme il put. Elle avait l'air fatiguée. Elle s'était faite bloquée par son mari dans les couloirs ou quoi ?

-Il y a eu un problème.

Oui apparemment. Il s'en était rendu compte.

-Sasuke est mort.

Naruto s'arrêta net.

-Une hémorragie interne. Il a dû être blessé au cours de la mission. Je pense qu'il était déjà dans cet état en rentrant hier.  
-Tu rigoles hein ? Bon allez c'est bon, Sasuke t'as gagné. La prochaine fois, je te laisserai me monter dessus, ça te va ? Sors de là.  
-Je suis désolée.

Naruto rit nerveusement en voyant les yeux brillants de Sakura. Il se retint au bureau. Le sort s'acharnait sur lui, il n'y avait aucune autre raison. Il continua à rire et rangea son bureau machinalement. Sakura ne bougea pas d'un millimètre, n'ouvrit pas la bouche.

Naruto comprit par là, que ce qu'il espérait être une blague, n'en était pas une. Juste un nouveau coup du destin.

OWARI  
Le 21 août 2006

Notes :

1. « _Akussala_ : Chez les bouddhistes, le karma se crée avec le corps, la parole ou l'esprit en fonction de l'état d'esprit qui sous-tend l'action. _Akussala_ est un terme sanskrit, contraire à _kussala_, qui signifie injuste, inapproprié, mal, malveillant…

On crée de l'_Akussala_ (karma négatif) si l'on donne quelque chose en attendant autre chose en retour. Dans le bouddhisme ancien, pour produire un karma, il faut réunir l'intention d'agir, l'acte lui-même et la satisfaction d'avoir agi. En dehors de ces conditions, l'acte ne produit pas de karma. »

Par conséquent, lorsque l'on aime ou autre, on donne avec l'intention de recevoir en retour, même inconsciemment. On agit et la satisfaction que l'on tire de cette intention de donner et recevoir conduit au final à du karma négatif. Enfin c'est une théorie que j'évoque sans m'y connaître le moins du monde. Les orthographes étant variés pour _akussala_ et _kussala_, j'ai pris celles se rapprochant, à mon avis, le plus de la vérité et de la prononciation correcte, mais je ne parle pas le sanskrit XD.

2. Je suppose que Sasuke n'est pas mort, ou pas depuis longtemps quand Naruto part le matin sinon il aurait senti le froid du cadavre, ou la raideur. Oui Sakura le retrouve dans la même position et non je ne sais pas ce qui a causé son hémorragie. Beaucoup de choses peuvent causer des hémorragies internes et pas forcément des coups, ou des blessures. Sasuke est mort dans son lit, c'est déjà pas mal ;;


End file.
